Champagne !
by Lusaka
Summary: Quand vous fêtez vos trente ans avec un peu trop de champagne et que la soirée chamboule votre calme quotidien. C'est ce que Harry Potter va vivre, avec l'aimable intervention de Severus Snape. OS [HP-SS]


**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling.

**Couple : **SS/HP ça faisait longtemps ! :D Rating M, évidemment. Donc scènes explicites pour ceux qui douteraient de la signification du M. hihi

**Résumé :** Quand vous fêtez vos trente ans avec un peu trop de champagne et que la soirée chamboule votre calme quotidien. C'est ce que Harry Potter va vivre, avec l'aimable intervention de Severus Snape.

**Petit post it :** Bonjour bonjour ! Comme ceci est ma première publication de 2020, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année ! Pour ma part, c'est une année de changement : nouveau travail en perspective, après avoir bossé plus de six ans dans la même boîte ! Je suis à fond ! ^ ^

Je vous livre donc ce petit OS SS/HP, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Champagne ! **

Depuis plusieurs années, le début du mois d'août était source de joie pour une bande d'amis sorciers. Ils se retrouvaient au petit village de Loutry Sainte Chapoule, dans une maison construite sur mesure, propriété de Ronald et Hermione Weasley et de leurs deux enfants Rose et Hugo. On installait une grande table dans le jardin, quelques décorations, et chacun arrivait avec de quoi boire ou manger. La maîtresse de maison s'occupait traditionnellement du triple gâteau d'anniversaire. Trois étages, pour chacune des trois personnes à l'honneur lors de cette fête : la base en chocolat pour Neville né le trente juillet, le second étage à la framboise pour Ginny née le onze août, et la partie du haut, plus petite car peu de gens comme Harry né le trente-et-un juillet, n'aimait la mélasse.

C'était souvent une journée ensoleillée et appréciée pour la bonne humeur ambiante, les longues siestes, le bon repas. On s'y racontait les dernières nouvelles, on reparlait du passé, un peu, et surtout de l'avenir à travers les naissances et les grossesses qui se profilaient. Ginny et Dean Thomas attendaient l'arrivée imminente de jumeaux et c'était tout un événement car la jeune demoiselle refusait l'aide de quiconque alors que son ventre atteignait déjà des proportions impressionnantes. Neville et Luna, heureux parents de trois enfants, organisaient quant à eux leur mariage qui avait été tant réclamé par leurs amis et leur famille respective.

D'autres Weasley étaient présents, d'autres amis également, en fonction des années et des disponibilités de chacun. Cette fête était devenue un rituel de l'été, faisant chaque année un peu plus oublier les affres de la guerre et des heures sombres passées.

Harry Potter était en pleine observation du gâteau trônant sur la table de la cuisine. Rose, haute comme trois pommes, lui tenait la main et analysait elle aussi le monstre de pâtisserie.

\- Tu vois comme moi, non ?, souffla le nouveau trentenaire.

\- Je crois, répondit la jeune fille d'à peine huit ans en plissant les yeux.

\- En tout cas, le doute est là, insista son parrain.

\- Carrément.

\- On ne peut pas laisser passer ça, grommela Harry.

\- Non. Allons voir maman, lança Rose en le tirant par la main.

Ils se rendirent au jardin où Hermione accueillait Neville et Luna qui, n'habitant pas loin, s'étaient contentés de venir en balai lorsque la plupart des invités arrivaient en portoloin ou en transplanant. Harry les embrassa rapidement puis, après un coup d'œil vers le visage déterminé de Rose, apostropha sa meilleure amie.

\- Mione, qu'as-tu fait au gâteau ?

L'étincelle amusée qui passa dans les yeux de la brune confirma les soupçons de Harry.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, pourquoi ?, osa-t-elle répondre.

\- Maman !, reprocha Rose. Même moi je l'ai vu. La partie de parrain est beaucoup plus petite que d'habitude !

\- Exactement !, confirma Potter en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la cuisinière. Est-ce que j'ai amené moins de bouteilles de champagne que d'habitude ? Non ! Le même nombre, comme chaque année ! Pourquoi mon gâteau est-il plus petit ?

Ron, qui passait derrière sa femme lui murmura qu'il l'avait bien prévenue que sa tricherie ne passerait pas inaperçue.

\- Harry, personne d'autre que toi et Rose n'aime la mélasse et ce qu'il y a sur ce gâteau est déjà bien suffisant.

\- Mais maman…, commença Rose en mettant ses poings sur les hanches.

\- Stop !, coupa Hermione. Le gâteau est fait, c'est trop tard, et nous allons avoir un autre problème à régler dans peu de temps. Donc le débat sur la mélasse est clos !

Les deux gourmands se jetèrent un coup d'œil, étonnés et choisirent finalement de satisfaire leur curiosité commune en questionnant la maîtresse de maison sur cet autre problème, sans obtenir de réponse. Ils finirent par abandonner et commencer à élaborer un nouveau plan pour la prochaine invention diabolique qui allait donner un peu de travail aux parents de Rose.

\- On pourrait prendre Hugo avec nous ?, suggéra Rose.

\- Non, il est encore trop petit, objecta Harry.

\- À cinq ans, je faisais déjà ça avec toi, lui fit remarquer la rouquine.

\- Bien, alors il est trop sage.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier en était donc là. Célibataire, il menait une vie posée entre ses amis, sa famille, car avec le temps les Weasley étaient devenus sa vraie famille, et son travail de professeur d'étude des Moldus à Poudlard. Plus de dix ans qu'il avait refusé le cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal et il ne le regrettait pas : ses leçons étaient très appréciées, et grâce à lui, la vision des moldus avait beaucoup évolué dans le monde sorcier. Sa vie sans adrénaline lui plaisait et il n'aurait négligé sa relation incroyable avec sa filleule pour rien au monde.

Pourtant, un nouvel invité dont il reconnut aussitôt la voix lui fit lever la tête. Les échanges de bienvenue qu'il entendit le forcèrent à se redresser. Et enfin, la vision du seul collègue qu'il évitait le plus possible entrer dans le salon où il complotait avec Rose le fit se lever entièrement.

\- Rosie, va jouer avec ton frère et les autres. Le problème dont parlait ta mère vient d'arriver.

Sa voix ferme ne plaisantait plus du tout. La jeune fille observa le nouveau venu. Des cheveux bruns presque rasés dans la nuque et laissés pus long sur le devant. Un nez pointu, des yeux noirs, une peau pâle, des lèvres fines. Un pantalon noir resserré sur des jambes élancées, une chemise tout aussi sombre et légère, une cape d'été. Il paraissait plus âgé que ses parents et avait un air à la fois sérieux et moqueur sur le visage. Elle le trouva tout de suite très chouette, surtout avec ses bottines à boutons, mais le regard sévère de Harry l'empêcha d'insister.

Elle quitta la pièce avec un haussement d'épaules. Parfois, elle oubliait que son parrain était un adulte. Elle le comprenait parfaitement, mais cela l'agaçait.

Dans le salon, l'ambiance était devenue radicalement différente du reste de la maison. Les deux hommes s'observaient, l'un en souriant paisiblement, l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps.

\- Je suis donc un problème ?

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Ayant parlé ensemble, aucun des deux n'ajouta quoique ce soit. Severus Snape croisa les bras et patienta.

\- Vous avez toujours été un problème, vous le savez pertinemment, finit par répondre Harry.

L'aversion que Potter avait pour son ancien professeur était célèbre. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ses amis l'avaient invité. Cela ressemblait à un coup de poignard dans le dos. Surtout de la part de Ron, Dean et Neville qui avaient partagé son dortoir à l'école de Poudlard et qui connaissaient très bien la vérité sous-jacente à cette inimité.

\- J'ai été invité par mon collègue et ami Neville pour fêter ses trente ans.

\- Collègue, d'accord. Mais ami ?, ricana Harry. Sérieusement prof, vous n'allez pas me faire croire ça.

\- Tandis que vous passez votre temps à m'éviter dans les couloirs du château, à manger à l'autre bout de la table des professeurs et à ne jamais mettre un seul pied au sous-sol, j'ai pour ma part développé une certaine amitié, oui, avec notre professeur de botanique qui m'apporte bon nombre d'ingrédients nécessaires à mes potions.

Le sourire de Snape se fit plus large. Il marquait un point, et il le savait.

\- J'étais venu vous saluer, par politesse. La chose est faite, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir rejoindre les autres.

Harry eut envie de lui courir après, de le retourner, le forcer à lui faire face et de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais il n'en fit rien, bien sûr. Plus de quinze ans qu'il se retenait. Au début, il avait été impressionné par le personnage. Son allure, son aplomb, ses connaissances. Puis très vite, lorsqu'il s'était avéré que Snape était probablement le professeur le plus partial de l'histoire de l'équipe éducative de Poudlard, Harry avait pesté contre lui, jusqu'à imaginer des stratagèmes avec ses camarades de dortoir pour lui nuire, sans jamais parvenir au bout de leur plan. La guerre avait tout bouleversé. Il était devenu méfiant, malgré la confiance qu'accordait Dumbledore au sombre personnage.

Mais tout ce temps, son cœur ne lui avait jamais menti. Snape avait quelque chose qui le remuait et ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mettant d'abord ça sur le compte de l'idéalisation, puis du complexe de l'élève face au professeur, aussi sadique soit ce dernier, Harry avait fini par refouler ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, aidé et encouragé par trois de ses amis qui avaient fini par comprendre et qui le trahissaient aujourd'hui en l'invitant à son anniversaire.

À la mort de Dumbledore, Potter sut qu'il parviendrait à l'oublier, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais espérer pour un meurtrier. Puis, l'année d'après, il avait vu les souvenirs de Snape, non sans une certaine angoisse. Il l'avait laissé dans la cabane hurlante, entre les mains de Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient affairés à le soigner grâce aux larmes de Phénix que la jeune femme avait dans son sac. Il était ressorti de la pensine bouleversé : il devait mourir et Snape l'avait toujours protégé. Longtemps il s'était demandé de quelle nature avaient été les sentiments de son ancien professeur pour sa mère et s'ils avaient changé. Ce fut la Gazette qui lui donna la réponse. Après la guerre, son statut d'espion avait valu à Severus une reconnaissance infinie dans le monde sorcier. Il avait été décoré, au même titre que quelques autres, de l'Ordre de Merlin, et sa vie avait commencé à être analysée, ses faits et gestes commentés. Harry, ainsi que tous les lecteurs de la Gazette des sorciers, avait donc suivi les aventures du nouveau Snape. Celui qui se coupait les cheveux dans un style très rock, qui se faisait prendre en photo à son insu en compagnie d'hommes affichant ainsi clairement son homosexualité et qui, étrangement, avait demandé à rester professeur de potions, refusant le double poste de directeur et d'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Pour Harry, la vie avait donc repris son cours, mais pas son cœur. Ce dernier avait subi trop de contorsions par le passé pour être tout à fait guéri et apte à vivre une histoire d'amour. Il préférait être seul, entouré d'élèves et de ses amis, plutôt qu'en couple. Car alors, il aurait sans doute dû faire semblant. Semblant d'être avec la bonne personne, semblant d'aimer.

Neville, Ron et Dean, les seuls au courant de ce penchant pour le maître des potions qui avait longtemps torturé son esprit, avaient toujours gardé le secret. Mais ils étaient allés trop loin en l'invitant ce jour. Harry finit donc par se secouer et quitta le salon pour les rejoindre et leur faire comprendre sa façon de penser.

Dans le jardin, les invités étaient presque tous arrivés. Ginny lui sauta dans les bras, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Il lui rendit son accolade avant de serrer, un peu trop fermement la main de Dean.

\- Salut vieux !, lança le grand black en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Salut traître.

\- Oh dis, les années ont passé, s'amusa Dean.

Puis à voix basse et en se penchant vers Harry, il ajouta d'un ton ironique :

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que t'en pinces encore pour lui !

Devant le regard sévère et inexpressif de Potter, il ricana et s'éloigna sans insister. Le brun salua les autres arrivants et se détendit doucement, mettant pour l'instant de côté le fait que Severus Snape était en train de discuter avec Neville et Hermione vers le puits en pierres blanches que Ron et lui avaient construit l'été précédent au centre du jardin. Il attendit patiemment que le professeur de botanique se retrouve seul pour lui bondir dessus.

\- Alors comme ça tu es ami avec Snape ?, lui reprocha-t-il aussitôt.

\- Si tu ouvrais un peu plus les yeux sur ce qui se passe autour de toi au château, tu le saurais depuis belle lurette, rétorqua Neville.

Voyant l'air buté de son ami, le jeune homme le prit par les épaules et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu réalises que tu vis ta vie au jour le jour, ce qui est une bonne chose, mais au point de négliger l'impact que peuvent avoir les autres sur toi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Harry dont, pourtant, le cœur avait commencé à battre irrégulièrement.

\- Je crois que si, insista Neville. Mais je vais être plus clair. Tu t'es installé dans une vie tranquille, sans rien pour la bousculer et tu fais semblant d'être heureux avec ça.

Derrière ses lunettes rondes, les yeux de Potter papillonnèrent un instant. Il avait commencé cette journée comme les autres, sans se poser de questions. Le planning était presque écrit d'avance, et voilà que l'arrivée de Severus bouleversait tout et poussait Neville a lui dire une vérité qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends mieux comme ça ?, demanda son ami et collègue.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu en as conscience ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être, avoua-t-il à demi-mots.

\- D'habitude, poursuivit Neville, j'invite Severus chez moi. Mais j'ai eu envie de faire d'une pierre deux coups car je savais qu'il voulait avoir l'occasion de te parler en dehors du château.

Potter jeta un coup d'œil à Snape qui discutait avec d'autres, un verre à la main.

\- C'est plus clair pour toi ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry qui ne quittait plus le maître des potions des yeux.

\- Tu penses pouvoir faire un effort ?

\- Oui.

Neville lui mit une claque dans le dos en souriant. Discrètement il ajouta qu'il était à peu prêt certain que leur ancien professeur était célibataire en ce moment. Sous le regard choqué et les joues rougeoyantes de Potter, il s'éloigna, fier de lui. Tel un automate fatigué, Harry se dirigea vers la table et se servit une coupe de champagne. En chemin, il trinqua avec Luna et Ginny et rejoignit le groupe dans lequel Snape faisait bonne figure.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry !, l'accueillit Arthur en levant son verre. Trente ans !

\- Je me sens bien plus vieux que ça, grommela le brun encore un peu secoué par le sermon de Neville.

\- Ton champagne est toujours aussi délicieux, répondit Arthur Weasley qui semblait ne pas avoir fait attention à la réponse du jeune homme, ou qui avait déjà trop abusé du liquide pétillant.

\- Je confirme, approuva posément Snape en se tournant vers Potter. Et je ne connaissais pas.

Le brun l'observa un instant, se laissant absorber par la brillance des yeux qui ne se détournaient pas.

\- Boisson moldue, lâcha-t-il enfin en portant son propre verre à ses lèvres.

\- C'est surprenant, renchérit Severus. Le pétillement est agréable.

Molly qui était aux côtés de son mari rebondit sur cet avis en précisant qu'elle appréciait par-dessus tout ce petit hoquet qui pouvait survenir lorsqu'elle en buvait une gorgée trop importante. Harry se désintéressa bien vite de la conversation qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui revenait chaque année à son anniversaire lorsqu'il arrivait avec ses bouteilles sous les bras. Non, les yeux sombres qui l'observaient à la dérobée étaient bien plus intéressants. Il finit par donner un petit coup de tête en direction de Severus, lui proposant tacitement de s'écarter du groupe pour s'isoler vers un coin de la maison. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux.

\- Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure, maugréa Harry de mauvaise foi. Vous n'êtes pas un problème.

\- Vos amis vous auraient-ils fait la morale ?, s'amusa Snape en croisant les bras.

\- Neville m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, trancha Harry en se redressant.

\- En effet, acquiesça le maître des potions. Je voulais vous remercier.

\- Me remercier ?, s'étonna Potter.

\- De m'avoir sauver la vie, entre autre.

\- C'est Hermione et ses larmes de Phénix qui vous ont sauvé. Et c'était il y a treize ans.

\- Merci également d'avoir fait confiance à mes souvenirs et de me les avoir rendus ensuite, sans me poser de questions.

Cette fois-ci, le professeur d'études des moldus ne sut quoi dire. Sa main serra juste sa coupe un peu plus fort. Pourquoi cette journée qui devait se dérouler simplement, prenait des airs d'introspection ?

\- C'était peut-être il y a treize ans, mais je n'avais jamais eu de vraies occasions pour le faire.

\- C'est… très bien, murmura Harry qui ne savait en réalité pas quoi répondre.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant avant de détourner leur regard, cherchant une nouvelle accroche, une nouvelle prise, pour faire passer ce moment de gêne.

\- Puisqu'on en est à échanger des confidences, finit par souffler Potter en regardant au loin, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous m'aviez donné tous vos souvenirs. Celui où le professeur Dumbledore vous annonçait que je devais mourir aurait suffit, non ?

\- Je pensais être sur le point de mourir, répondit simplement Snape.

Mais sa voix, plus grave, plus basse, semblait vouloir dire autre chose encore. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui proposa de rejoindre les autres pour passer à table sans insister davantage. Comme chaque année, le repas fut simple mais délicieux, chacun ayant apporté un plat fait maison. Harry servait le champagne, remplissant régulièrement sa propre coupe. Lorsque la nuit qui tombait doucement les empêchèrent de se voir correctement, des petites lumières flottantes envahirent le jardin, illuminant l'ensemble d'un doux halo et relançant les conversations qui allaient encore bon train.

\- Dites donc, lança soudain Potter dont les joues rouges et les yeux brillants étaient la continuité logique de sa coupe vide, si je fête mes trente ans, pour vous c'est la cinquantaine. Félicitations prof !

Severus était assis à l'autre bout de la table. Chacun rit gentiment, davantage de l'état d'ébriété du Sauveur que de sa boutade.

\- Vous saurez qu'il est parfois peu agréable de se voir rappeler son âge.

\- Oh allez, vous en faites à peine la moitié ! C'est vrai, vous ne vieillissez pas. Comment faites-vous ?, insista le brun qui se balançait allègrement sur sa chaise.

\- Je reste au contact permanent de jeunes abrutis comme vous pour rester dans le coup, répondit Snape avec un sourire moqueur. Et d'abord, comment connaissez-vous mon âge ?

\- Il l'avait calculé un soir, se rappela Neville.

\- Hey !, s'alarma aussitôt Harry en se redressant.

\- Je me souviens, rigola Ron. Il était tout paniqué de voir qu'on avait vingt ans de différence avec vous !

\- Weasley, stop, siffla Potter.

\- Pourquoi paniqué ?, s'étonna Severus.

Les deux infidèles se tournèrent vers Potter et le regardèrent avec un grand sourire, le mettant au défi de répondre.

\- C'est vrai ça, lança Dean en en rajoutant une couche. Pourquoi tu paniquais ?

\- Oh très bien, souffla Harry en faisant un mouvement avec la main. J'étais paniqué parce que ça faisait beaucoup trop, répondit-il en se tournant vers son collègue.

\- Pourquoi trop ?, s'interrogea Ginny avant même que Snape ne put poser la question.

\- Peu importe, répondit Potter en attrapant une bouteille de champagne encore pleine pour remplir son verre. Ce qui compte c'est qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai pris du recul par rapport à ça et que la différence d'âge me fait doucement rire. Surtout quand je vois la classe que vous avez encore à cinquante piges.

\- Yeah !, l'encouragea Neville.

\- Bien joué mon pote !, assura Dean.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension tandis que les yeux noirs de Severus s'illuminaient d'une étrange lueur. Potter avait à présent croisé ses bras derrière la tête, laissant son tee-shirt remonter légèrement sur son ventre. Tandis que la conversation repartait sur le temps qui passait, grâce à Molly et Luna notamment, les deux hommes ne se quittaient plus des yeux, cherchant des réponses, essayant de se comprendre sans parler. Severus ne savait quoi penser de l'attitude de son jeune collègue.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, quelques semaines après son attaque par Nagini, il n'avait pas immédiatement compris pourquoi il était en vie. Puis les événements s'étaient enchaînés. La médiatisation de son rôle d'espion, officialisé par le Sauveur en personne, avait fait de lui un nouveau héros. Il s'était laissé immergé dans cette nouvelle vie faite de rencontres enthousiastes à son égard. Il avait retrouvé son poste à Poudlard, préférant laisser la direction à Minerva McGonagall, et ses anciennes habitudes avec un peu plus de liberté pourtant. Un jour, il avait reçu un hibou transportant un petit colis dans lequel il trouva, précieusement emballé, une petite fiole contenant ses souvenirs. Aucun mot, juste la fiole. Voyant sa vie privée, et notamment amoureuse, s'étaler parfois dans la Gazette des Sorciers, il s'était attendu à voir surgir d'autres informations, que Harry Potter aurait dévoilées. Mais cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Lorsque le jeune homme fut embauché comme enseignant à Poudlard, deux ans après une formation d'Auror avortée, Severus avait tenté de l'approcher pour le remercier et commencer une nouvelle relation avec lui aussi. Mais il avait vite senti les réticences du jeune professeur à le fréquenter et n'avait pas insisté. Agacé devant ce refus puéril de lui parler, Snape avait fait bonne figure, se contentant de faire plus ample connaissance avec Londubat qui avait lui aussi rejoint l'équipe éducative, acceptant de revoir son opinion sur le jeune homme et surtout, apprenant ainsi de façon détournée des choses sur la vie de Potter, malgré tout.

Arthur, assit près de lui accapara son attention en engageant la conversation. Il fut obligé de quitter le brun des yeux pour lui répondre. Ron profita que son père le laissait enfin en paix, il lui parlait des progrès du ministère depuis dix minutes, pour se lever et aller chercher des assiettes pour le dessert. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Ginny et Hermione l'avaient suivi après s'être jetées un regard entendu.

Les deux jeunes femmes le coincèrent dans la cuisine et le questionnèrent aussitôt sur l'attitude étrange de Harry envers Snape. Après bien des hésitations, il finit par avouer à sa femme et sa sœur que leur ami en avait toujours plus ou moins pincé pour leur ancien professeur.

\- Mais… il était ignoble avec lui à l'école, se souvint Ginny très surprise.

\- Oui ben, peut-être qu'il aime être dominé, j'en sais rien, maugréa Ron, mal à l'aise d'avoir lâché le morceau.

\- Moi je comprends un tas de petites choses maintenant, murmura Hermione qui semblait réfléchir. Je crois que Harry a essayé de m'en parler une fois.

\- Ah bon ?, s'étonna Ron.

\- Oui tu sortais avec Lavande et c'était un soir où je n'étais pas bien.

Son mari se renfrogna légèrement mais la laissa poursuivre.

\- Il m'avait gentiment remonté le moral et j'ai eu la sensation qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose.

\- Ça n'était peut-être pas ça, suggéra Ginny d'une voix douce.

\- C'est le même soir où il m'a avoué qu'il pensait être seulement gay et non bi, lui dévoila Hermione, et qu'il ne savait pas comment te le dire.

La rouquine eut un sourire amusé.

\- Il a très bien su me le dire plus tard.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Ron. Je lui avais largement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à te faire du mal.

Les trois amis plaisantèrent un moment tout en préparant le gâteau. Lorsqu'ils revinrent avec l'énorme dessert illuminé d'une multitude de bougies, tout le monde applaudit et entonna la chanson traditionnelle des anniversaires. Les enfants, qui jusqu'ici avaient déserté la table des adultes pour jouer dans le salon refirent leur apparition comme par magie.

\- L'appel du sucre !, s'amusa Neville en prenant son plus jeune fils sur les genoux.

\- Je peux souffler tes bougies papa ?, questionna le bambin.

\- Tu peux m'aider à les souffler, nuança le professeur. Mais avant il faut faire un vœux. Tu as fais ton vœux Harry ?, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Potter qui l'avait rejoint devant le gâteau, se léchant presque les babines.

\- Facile !, répondit-il. Je souhaite que la partie mélasse de ce gâteau se retrouve un jour en bas, et non tout en haut comme une espèce de vilaine miette perchée sur une montagne de chocolat et de framboise.

\- Hey ! Pas touche à ma partie chocolat !, s'insurgea aussitôt Neville.

Ginny qui les avait rejoint en tenant son gros ventre prévint aussitôt que si la moindre bataille s'engageait ce soir comme l'année précédente, elle déclarerait forfait avant d'avoir commencé.

\- Je vous interdis de vous lancer le gâteau à la figure comme l'année dernière, siffla aussitôt Hermione.

\- Tu manques d'humour ma chérie, tenta Ron en enlaçant sa femme. C'était drôle.

\- Non, trancha la voix de Rose qui s'était placée debout aux côtés de son parrain. Il faut sauver la partie mélasse.

Son air sérieux et sa voix ferme fit rire tout le monde. Les trois héros du jour soufflèrent leur bougie et le gâteau fut partagé. Pour la plus grande surprise de tout le monde et le déplaisir de Harry et Rose qui se voyaient volés, Severus Snape était amateur de mélasse, lui aussi. Ce qui aurait dû rester une banale dispute amicale entre gourmands se transforma en querelle entre les deux hommes qui, échauffés par l'alcool et leur retrouvailles forcées, commencèrent à s'envoyer des piques sous les regards agacés et désolés des autres invités. Même Rose préféra laisser son parrain et se rapprocher de ses parents.

\- Vous savez où il va finir ce champagne, Potter ?, finit par siffler Severus en brandissant la bouteille telle une menace, répondant à une nouvelle insulte du brun.

\- Je rêverai qu'il finisse dans mon…

\- Harry !, s'alarma Luna en mettant ses mains autour des oreilles de son jeune fils.

\- Gosier ! J'allais dire gosier !, se reprit aussitôt le trentenaire en croisant les bras, agacé.

Mais cette intervention eut le mérite de calmer les deux hommes qui laissèrent enfin une conversation plus calme s'installer autour de la table. Les enfants, qui pour la plupart commençaient à se frotter les yeux, furent invités à rejoindre les chambres et des tasses de tisanes firent leur apparition. Potter négligea cependant la sienne, prétextant que le champagne l'aiderait tout aussi bien à dormir.

\- Il n'a jamais bu autant, murmura Molly à Arthur en voyant le jeune homme se resservir.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça son mari. D'habitude il est beaucoup plus raisonnable.

À leur côté, Severus ricana en entendant leur discours mais n'ajouta pas un mot, sentant que le pouvoir qu'exerçait sur lui le Sauveur l'avait déjà trop fait remarquer. S'il s'en voulait d'être sorti de ses gonds, il s'amusait de voir que l'état de Potter continuait de s'empirer contrairement à lui qui avait retrouvé son calme ordinaire. Lorsque vint l'heure des départs, Ron et Hermione eurent beau prier leur ami de rester dormir chez eux, il refusait tout net, prétextant qu'il ne dormait bien que chez lui, qu'il ne voulait pas les déranger, qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir trop bu. Bientôt il ne resta plus que lui et Snape dont le portoloin de retour s'activait à peine plus tard.

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, s'agaça-t-il finalement en brandissant le gant décousu servant à son transport. Potter, je vous ramène, et ça n'est pas une question.

Il empoigna le bras du professeur et prit le temps de remercier ses hôtes en attendant que le portoloin s'active.

\- On n'habite pas au même endroit, s'insurgeait Harry en se débattant maladroitement.

\- Nous vivons tous les deux à Londres, le corrigea Snape. Et nos quartiers sont suffisamment rapprochés pour que je vous fasse ensuite transplaner jusqu'à chez vous.

\- C'est très gentil professeur, le remercia Hermione, rassurée.

\- Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Severus, la reprit-il. Les années où je vous retirais des points pour bavardage est terminé.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, alors que le portoloin commençait à briller.

\- Ça n'était pas du bavardage ! C'était les réponses à vos questions !

Snape lui fit un large sourire tandis qu'il disparaissait dans un tourbillon, emportant Potter avec lui. Ils atterrirent avec fracas au beau milieu d'une pièce dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de bibliothèques chargées de milliers d'ouvrages aux couvertures en cuir. Harry s'étala au sol et commença à gémir qu'il se sentait mal.

\- Je vais vous chercher ce qu'il faut, lâcha Snape d'un ton neutre.

À travers ses paupières semi-closes, Potter le vit disparaître derrière une étagère. Les livres, les fauteuils, le tapis, tout tournait autour de lui. Il posa une main sur sa tête et l'autre sur son ventre. Les sensations désagréables du transport se mêlaient à sa gueule de bois de bien vilaine façon. Il sut quelques secondes avant que cela n'arrive qu'il allait vomir, mais ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher. Se tenant les côtes, il vida son estomac sur le parquet, maudissant Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'avoir laissé rentrer chez lui.

\- Magnifique Potter, entendit-il derrière lui.

Mais la voix n'était ni moqueuse ni fâchée. D'un coup de baguette, Snape fit disparaître les salissures et alluma quelques bougies pour dissiper l'odeur. Une fiole apparut dans le champ de vision de Harry.

\- Buvez, vous irez mieux après.

Sans réfléchir, le brun obéit placidement. La potion roula dans sa gorge, effaça progressivement le feu qui brûlait en lui, calma les sauts de son estomac et apaisa son mal de tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, il put se tenir assis sur l'un des fauteuils sans avoir la sensation d'être sur un bateau.

\- C'était quoi ?, murmura-t-il en passant une main sur son visage encore pâle.

\- Une potion de mon crû qui remet les idées en place. Elle a en plus l'avantage de faire venir le sommeil plus rapidement. Je vous recommande donc de transplaner chez vous au plus vite.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva, n'osant regarder Snape dans les yeux. Il se concentra, visualisant le hall de sa maison à Square Grimmaurd mais il ne parvenait pas à rester fixé dessus et finit par abandonner.

\- Pouvez-vous m'aider ?, finit-il par demander d'une voix lasse.

S'attendant à cela, Severus s'était déjà préparé. Son image mentale était des plus précises et lorsqu'il posa la main sur l'épaule de Potter, ils disparurent en un clin d'œil pour réapparaître sans anicroche à l'endroit précis que voulait atteindre Harry. Ce dernier tituba légèrement et s'appuya au mur avant de le remercier.

\- Je vois que vous avez trouvé une solution pour l'affreux portrait de l'ancêtre Black, fit remarquer Snape en désignant le mur vide du couloir.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. La fatigue qui s'emparait de lui était puissante. Il sentait confusément que c'était à la fois les effets de la potion et de ce repas d'anniversaire hors norme qui l'avait quelque peu bousculé dans ses habitudes. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce que Neville lui avait dit et au message que Dean, Ron et lui avaient voulu lui faire passer en invitant Snape. Il sentit soudain le bras de Severus passer sous ses épaules et dans son dos.

\- Où est votre chambre ?, lui demanda-t-il en le soutenant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et avant qu'il ne se retienne, avoua sur un ton ironique :

\- J'ai souvent rêvé que vous me demandiez ça, mais pas dans ces circonstances.

Il ne vit pas la surprise puis la lueur vive passer dans les yeux du maître des potions.

\- Premier étage, finit-il par répondre en avançant prudemment.

Il s'appuyait autant sur le mur que sur Snape. Son cœur s'affolait et cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le champagne. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi il avait fui cet homme tout ce temps. En montant les escaliers, laborieusement, il commença à rire. Severus, qui était à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette pour le faire léviter jusqu'à son lit lui demanda sèchement ce qu'il trouvait de drôle dans cette situation.

\- Pourquoi je vous évite déjà ?, demanda Harry en ricanant bêtement.

\- Très bonne question professeur Potter, rétorqua Snape.

Ils arrivaient sur le palier. Harry fit une pause. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. Il désigna une porte au bout du couloir et s'appuya cette fois franchement sur Severus, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il sentait, d'imaginer ce qu'il ne pouvait voir. Il avait longtemps fantasmé sur le corps que le professeur cachait sous ses capes noires, avant de cesser toute idéalisation, se forçant à accepter l'idée qu'il ne le saurait jamais. Même lorsqu'il avait compris que Snape était tout aussi gay que lui, il n'y avait vu qu'une coïncidence, et non une possibilité. Le maître des potions était définitivement hors d'atteinte dans son esprit. D'où la nécessité de ne pas trop traîner avec lui. Pour ne pas craquer.

Severus poussa la porte de sa chambre.

\- Vous y êtes. Reposez-vous bien. Si vous avez la sensation d'être faible, c'est normal, c'est la potion. Mais vous serez en pleine forme demain matin.

Harry se cala un instant contre le chambranle de sa porte et attrapa la cape d'été du maître des potions. Tout alla très vite. Il tira sur le tissu, imposant un rapprochement de leur corps et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, simplement mais fermement. La caresse ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le Sauveur ne le lâche. Puis, avec l'assurance d'un équilibriste débutant tentant sa première sortie au-dessus d'un ravin, Harry se dirigea seul vers son lit tandis que Severus retournait vers l'escalier tel un automate rouillé. Il analysait encore la scène qui venait de se dérouler contre son gré, troublé et surprit, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit lourd de chute suivit d'un grognement confus. En se retournant, il aperçut Potter étalé par terre à un mètre à peine du lit. En soupirant, il revint sur ses pas.

\- J'ai raté ma cible, grommelait Harry.

\- Vous n'étiez plus très loin, constata Snape.

Ce dernier sortit sa baguette, se refusant à porter son collègue au risque de se bloquer le dos et éviter ainsi un nouveau rapprochement quelconque. Harry se sentit décoller du tapis. Son corps flotta un instant et retomba lourdement sur son lit.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il, la tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Pas de quoi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer les nounous, j'espère n'avoir rien négligé, se moqua ouvertement Severus.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Vous avez oublié de me border et de me serrer dans vos bras.

\- Autre chose ?, demanda Severus sans bouger pour autant.

\- Un verre d'eau pour la nuit.

\- Je vous accorde le verre d'eau, rétorqua Snape en secouant de nouveau sa baguette invoquant l'objet désiré. Pour le reste, il faut vous trouver une petite amie Potter, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

\- Sev !

Il s'arrêta, presque choqué. Le brun l'avait toujours appelé par son nom de famille, ou depuis qu'ils étaient collègues, simplement par le diminutif prof, qu'il n'appréciait guère mais qu'il tolérait. Jamais il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom, encore moins par un surnom. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, attendant la suite.

\- Pardon…

Le ton était endormi. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le brun avait enfin plongé dans le sommeil.

Ils ne se revirent plus avant la rentrée. La fin des vacances avait été très profitable à Harry qui avait eu une longue conversation avec Ron et Hermione le lendemain de son anniversaire. Il en était ressorti qu'il était temps qu'il vive à nouveau, vraiment. Il comprenait à présent qu'il avait eu ce besoin de s'écarter de tout ce qui lui rappelait la guerre, comme la formation d'Auror, ou bien des personnes qui le bouleversaient trop, comme Snape. Cela avait été sa manière à lui de faire son deuil de son ancienne vie bouleversée et clôturée par la guerre. Il ne savait plus s'il avait rêvé le baiser volé au maître des potions ou si cela était réellement arrivé. Mais en évoquant cet épisode avec ses deux amis, il avait compris qu'il était en droit d'essayer. C'était même un devoir. Il devait secouer sa vie.

C'est pourquoi au repas traditionnel de rentrée, après la répartition des nouveaux élèves de première année, la directrice Minerva McGonagall annonça avec enthousiasme la création d'un nouveau cours, davantage une option pour ceux qui le souhaitaient à partir des cinquièmes années. Un cours de duel, avec le professeur Potter. Ce dernier prit la parole pour préciser qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour organiser les séances et qu'il tiendrait donc les élèves au courant. Cependant, d'ores et déjà, les plus motivés pouvaient noter leur nom sur une feuille d'inscription qui lui permettrait de savoir à l'avance le nombre de participants.

Plus tard, tandis que les préfets entraînaient leurs camarades vers les salles communes, à la fin du repas, Neville et Hagrid vinrent féliciter Harry pour cette décision. Le brun se montrait lui aussi très enthousiaste. Il cherchait cependant un partenaire, le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, son premier choix, ayant décliné l'offre estimant avoir déjà beaucoup d'heures de cours à organiser pour sa propre matière.

\- Ça te tenterait Neville ?, proposa alors Harry. En vérité je voulais te demander à toi en premier mais Minerva m'a conseillé de ne pas évincer Williamson. Il a refusé donc…

Le professeur de botanique secoua la tête, un air désolé sur le visage.

\- Non mon vieux. Je vais te sortir le même argument que lui je pense. En plus des cours je dois m'occuper des serres et les entretenir, je ne serai pas aussi impliqué que tu l'aimerais.

\- Je comprends, soupira Harry.

\- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas au professeur Snape ?, proposa Hagrid de sa voix bourrue. Il me semble qu'il a déjà tenu un cours de duel par le passé.

Des flashs, anciens, presque oubliés, revinrent à l'esprit de Potter. Il revit le visage étonné du maître des potions lorsqu'il s'était adressé au serpent que Malfoy avait invoqué pour l'attaquer. Neville encouragea cette idée avec un large sourire, montrant bien à Harry tout le bien qu'il en pensait.

Potter quitta donc les méandres de ses souvenirs passés pour se diriger, dans le silence du château qui n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir, vers les cachots. Il frappa à la porte des appartements de son collègue, sans obtenir de réponse. Il attendit patiemment, frappant à la porte du laboratoire et de la salle de classe à tout hasard. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'il entendit le pas de Snape. Celui-ci apparut dans le couloir, ses robes noires flottant derrière lui.

\- Professeur Potter ?, s'étonna-t-il. Il est rare de vous voir traîner dans les cachots.

\- J'avais à vous parler mais…

\- J'étais avec les nouveaux Serpentards, expliqua Severus, rappelant tacitement sa condition de directeur de maison.

Il glissa sa baguette le long de la porte de sa demeure qui s'ouvrit et invita le professeur d'études aux moldus à entrer. Depuis dix ans qu'ils étaient collègues, Harry était venu quelques fois jusqu'ici, mais il n'était encore jamais rentré chez Snape. Les murs étaient couverts de livres d'un côté, de fioles de l'autre. Deux fauteuils, une petite table, un tapis noir et deux portes donnant sur d'autres pièces.

\- Je vous écoute, lança Severus en se tenant bien debout au milieu de son petit salon.

\- Je n'ai personne pour m'assister au cours de duel, lança aussitôt Harry qui savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de passer par des détours avec lui.

\- La dernière fois qu'un enseignant m'a demandé de l'assister pour ce même cours, cela s'est très mal passé, lui rappela le maître des potions avec un léger sourire.

\- Avec Lockhart, rien d'étonnant, ricana Potter.

Snape l'observa un instant, le faisant détourner les yeux par gêne et finit par lui proposer un verre.

\- Si vous voulez, accepta Harry en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils. Vous avez quoi ?

\- Du champagne, répondit Severus d'un ton satisfait de lui-même.

Devant l'air surpris du brun, il fit réellement venir à lui une bouteille de champagne et deux verres.

\- Vous savez, c'est une boisson qui se boit en général pour fêter quelque chose, lui fit remarquer Potter tandis qu'il commençait à ouvrir la bouteille. Les moldus s'en servent comme boisson pour…

\- Nous ne sommes pas des moldus, le coupa Snape qui versait déjà le précieux liquide dans les verres. Peu importe comment ils le boivent. Tenez.

Il tendit un verre, qui avait davantage la forme d'un verre à whisky que celle d'une coupe, à Harry qui s'en empara, amusé.

\- Et si vraiment vous avez besoin de quelque chose à fêter pour l'apprécier, lâcha Severus en s'installant avec élégance sur le second fauteuil, vous n'avez cas vous dire que l'on fête notre collaboration pour les cours de duel.

\- Vous acceptez ?, s'enthousiasma Potter après une gorgée de champagne.

\- Je préfère être là pour réparer les pots cassés qui ne manqueront pas de tomber durant les séances à cause de votre incapacité à gérer tout un groupe d'élèves à qui l'on autorise brusquement à se lancer des sorts d'attaque.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer sèchement mais il aperçut la lueur amusée dans les yeux noirs qui le fixaient par-dessus le verre. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et grommela plutôt :

\- Évidemment, il doit être difficile pour vous d'imaginer que je puisse être bon à ce que je fais.

Un silence plana, léger comme une brise d'été sur un champ de blé en fin de soirée.

\- Détrompez-vous, murmura alors Severus. Voilà bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de voir en vous le portrait de votre père. Vous ressemblez bien plus à Lily.

Harry frissonna. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Leurs yeux se perdaient dans les bulles de champagne.

\- Vous l'aimiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Du coin de l'œil, Potter aperçut le sourire triste sur les lèvres de Snape.

\- C'était une grande amie et j'ai fait de sombres erreurs, avoua-t-il.

\- Vous m'avez protégé tout ce temps, elle vous pardonnera, fit remarquer Harry.

Severus releva la tête et fixa intensément son collègue.

\- Je n'y arrivais qu'à contrecœur au début, fit-il remarquer. Pour moi vous étiez votre père en miniature et la raison pour laquelle Voldemort avait choisi de tuer Lily. Mais les choses ont changé, ajouta Snape d'une voix grave.

\- Quand ?, demanda aussitôt Harry, presque précipitamment.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, répondit Snape en faisant venir la bouteille d'un coup de baguette magique pour remplir à nouveau leur verre.

\- Parce que vous ne le savez pas vraiment ou parce que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?, s'agaça Potter.

Les yeux d'onyx le fixèrent un instant.

\- Non, c'est moi qui n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement. Il y avait eu quelque chose de terriblement tentant dans la voix caverneuse de son acolyte. Il repensa à son rêve, celui où il osait attirer le professeur contre lui pour l'embrasser. Il comprit soudain que jamais Snape ne ferait un pas vers lui, même s'il était intéressé. C'était à lui de mettre la séduction en place. Il voulait savoir s'il avait ses chances pour pouvoir soit passer à autre chose, soit cesser de perdre du temps et enfin être heureux, pleinement. Il posa donc son verre sur la petite table et décrocha sa cape négligemment.

\- Il fait chaud chez vous.

\- C'est le champagne. N'en abusez pas, je ne tiens pas à redécorer mon tapis de votre dîner.

Harry fit une grimace devant le rappel de ce souvenir.

\- Je n'avais jamais été malade avant à cause de l'alcool, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je suis honoré que vous m'ayez choisi pour vivre cette expérience, ironisa Severus.

\- Ça pourrait devenir mon truc, vous choisir, pour vivre des expériences, susurra Harry.

Il apprécia le froncement de sourcils de Snape et poursuivit :

\- Je vous ai choisi pour m'accompagner dans les cours de duel.

\- En effet…

Severus avait la sensation que Potter jouait avec le double sens de certaines phrases. Il repensait au baiser et aux insinuations lors du repas d'anniversaire. Il sentait qu'ils basculaient doucement vers une conversation moins académique et il voulait tout autant le retenir et le laisser faire. Il avait rompu avec sa dernière tentative de mise en couple depuis de longs mois et était resté sur l'idée de se satisfaire de son célibat. Mais si un homme comme Potter se mettait à le séduire, il n'allait certainement pas repousser la proposition sans en profiter un peu.

\- Moi aussi il y a des choses que je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire, souffla Harry.

Severus plissa les yeux et le laissa poursuivre.

\- Je vous en dévoile une et vous me dites à quel moment vous avez changé d'opinion sur moi.

\- Mais bien sûr, ricana Snape. Et ensuite je nous préparerai un grand plateau de cookies frais avec un chocolat chaud pour bien dormir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, s'agaça Harry.

\- Vous n'êtes pas crédible un seul instant. Il n'y a rien que vous n'ayez pas le droit de me dire, surtout si vous êtes prêt à me donner l'info après deux verres de champagne.

\- Très bien, répliqua Potter un brin irrité par la raison de son collègue. Que pensez-vous de ça : vous avez été mon premier béguin et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai compris que j'étais gay.

Snape sembla statufié par cette annonce faite avec autant de prévenance qu'un hippopotame entrant dans une mare en courant après de paisibles oiseaux ne demandant rien à personne. Harry lui lança un sourire moqueur, le mettant au défi de répondre à cela, et en profita pour en rajouter une couche :

\- Vous voyez, sans dire que je n'avais pas le droit de vous le dire, ça n'était pas simple pour autant. Je me demande si vous respirez encore professeur, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Snape prit conscience de son immobilisme et inspira légèrement en hochant la tête.

\- Vous m'avez prit de court, reconnut-il. Je ne vous savais pas ce penchant pour les hommes.

\- Pas que pour les hommes, vous m'avez mal compris, le reprit Harry qui une fois lancé, ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Pour vous.

\- Si ça va, j'avais compris, maugréa Snape devant son insistance.

Tandis que le brun portait son verre de champagne à ses lèvres, il se contentait de garder le silence en l'observant. Sous ses robes noires, son cœur avait raté quelques battements. Était-il autorisé à avoir cette conversation avec un ancien élève ? Il dut reconnaître, en son for intérieur, que l'ancien élève n'avait plus rien d'un gamin. Mais il restait le fils de la seule amie qu'il n'eut jamais.

\- Je crois, murmura-t-il enfin, que j'ai commencé à le comprendre quand vous m'avez embrassé.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi l'assurance de Potter sembla brusquement disparaître derrière des joues rouges et des yeux surpris.

\- Oh… oui, je suis désolé pour ça. Merde, ajouta le Sauveur plus fermement. Je croyais l'avoir rêvé !

Snape ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant de lui assurer que non, le baiser avait bien eu lieu. Un instant Harry se sentit envahi par la gêne et la peur d'avoir gâché toutes ses chances ce soir-là. Mais il vit le sourire moqueur de Severus, les yeux pétillants de malice et décida de se reprendre et de poursuivre son entreprise de séduction, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit franchement repoussé ou accepté.

\- Comment pourrais-je me rattraper ?, demanda-t-il plus tranquillement.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, répondit Severus posément. Vous étiez sur le point de vous endormir et la soirée avait été rude pour vous.

\- Non, je me suis mal exprimé, reprit Harry en souriant doucement. Le baiser n'était certainement pas à la hauteur de ce dont je suis capable dans mon état normal. Donc je vous demande, comment puis-je rattraper cette mauvaise impression ?

\- Je ne doute pas de vos capacités en la matière professeur, se moqua gentiment Snape.

Severus n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider. Tout son corps lui dictait de ne pas aller à l'encontre de ses envies. Et Merlin, qu'il avait envie ! Mais sa raison le bloquait encore. Il laissait donc Potter se dépatouiller avec ses tentatives de séduction, appréciant le moment, sans en rajouter pour l'instant. Il voulait pourtant en savoir plus.

\- Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ?, demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Parce que si j'étais venu vous voir du haut de mes dix-huit ans, à la fin de votre cérémonie de remise de médaille par exemple, alors que vous alliez sur vos quarante ans, pour vous dire à quel point je tenais à vous, combien j'étais fier et impressionné de tout ce que vous avez accompli, comment auriez-vous réagi ?

Devant le silence du maître des potions, Harry répondit à sa place.

\- Vous m'auriez gentiment tapoté la tête et gratifié d'un « merci petit ».

Snape grimaça légèrement.

\- Probablement, susurra-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Il but une gorgée avant de poursuivre.

\- Cela étant, j'ai toujours vingt ans de plus que vous.

Cette information ne faisait ni chaud ni froid au brun. Il était arrivé au point de non-retour. Après avoir déballé ses intentions, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il reposa donc son verre avant de prendre la parole d'un ton sûr.

\- Peut-être, rétorqua-t-il en se levant et en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise doucement. Mais je suis un homme maintenant. Ce qui nous met sur un pied d'égalité, poursuivit-il en écartant les pans de son vêtement.

Snape eut un large sourire en observant le torse offert. Il était forcé de reconnaître que le Sauveur lui sortait le grand jeu et que cela fonctionnait à merveille. Il jeta au loin sa raison, se débarrassa de son verre et commença à déboutonner sa propre chemise.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse parler d'égalité, susurra-t-il en dévoilant son propre corps, musclé, fort, bien plus que ce à quoi Harry n'aurait jamais osé rêver de sa part. Je vous surprends ?, ajouta-t-il en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Potter ne pouvait détacher son regard des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, des épaules arrondies et du fin duvet sombre qui courait sur le torse puissant jusqu'ici toujours caché par des vêtements trop amples. Il se sentit tristement banal et passa sans s'en rendre compte la main sur son ventre comme pour en cacher d'inexistantes rondeurs. Il était fin, assez grand, mais pas vraiment musclé.

\- Oui, je dois l'admettre, finit-il par murmurer en relevant les yeux vers le professeur qui ne cachait pas son plaisir de plaire.

\- Je me suis mis à la musculation en sortant de Sainte Mangouste, expliqua-t-il en prenant la bouteille pour remplir à nouveau leur verre, comme si de rien n'était. J'avais besoin de me sentir vivant et c'est cela qui fonctionnait le mieux.

Cette phrase sembla sortir Harry de sa transe. Il s'approcha et se glissa contre le maître de potions qui n'eut du coup pas l'occasion d'attraper son verre.

\- Il y a d'autres façons de se sentir vivant, susurra-t-il.

Severus l'observa un instant. Le brun était aussi grand que lui, il avait la peau chaude et les mains baladeuses. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa avec délice ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Vous avez des suggestions professeur Potter ?, murmura-t-il, appréciant les frissons que son souffle faisait naître dans la nuque à la peau ambrée.

\- Plusieurs oui, répondit Harry en fermant les yeux, prêt à succomber, s'abandonnant complètement entre les bras de celui qu'il pensait inaccessible.

\- Est-ce que c'est encore une expérience pour laquelle vous me choisissez ?, ajouta Snape d'une voix chaude.

\- Toutes les expériences que tu veux.

Potter pressa son corps tendu contre le sien, voulant lui montrer qu'il pouvait réellement faire ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'il serait de bon ton qu'il commence immédiatement. Les lèvres de Severus furent remplacées par ses dents qui lui mordillèrent la peau du cou avant de remonter vers sa mâchoire et, enfin, ses lèvres. Le baiser n'eut rien à voir avec leur première tentative. Langoureux, profond, il leur coupa le souffle. Aucun des deux n'en était à leur première fois, et ils voulaient se le prouver. L'un faisait gémir l'autre juste avec sa langue, tandis que leurs mains expertes détachaient les pantalons sans cesser les caresses.

\- Quel genre… d'expérience… veux-tu… ce soir ?, murmurait Severus en parcourant les épaules de Potter de légers baisers.

Harry glissa ses mains le long du dos du maître des potions et s'échappa de son étreinte pour s'accroupir devant lui. Il leva les yeux pour vérifier si sa demande muette était acceptée, et devant les yeux noirs brillants qui l'observaient avec gourmandise, il se lança. Après la surprise du corps sculpté de Snape, il fut rassuré par la taille parfaitement normale de son sexe qu'il prit en bouche avec jubilation. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il faisait et sur qui il le faisait. Il prit la base de la verge entre sa main et en lécha toute la longueur. Il suçota le gland qui se découvrait doucement et creusa les joues pour le faire entrer à nouveau au plus profond de sa gorge en aspirant.

Severus tenait ses cheveux fermement, suivant son mouvement, rejetant parfois sa tête en arrière avec de délicieux grognements. Assez vite, il reporta son attention sur le visage de Potter et le força à arrêter. Harry se releva, presque ennuyé d'avoir été stoppé dans son plaisir.

\- Je n'ai pas de préférence… en matière de position, souffla Severus en lui caressant une joue. Est-ce que… mmmh !

Harry l'avait empêché de finir sa question en l'embrassant de nouveau, fermement. Il glissa un instant ses mains sur les fesses fermes du maître des potions. Lorsqu'il le libéra enfin, ce fut pour aller s'appuyer contre le dossier d'un des deux fauteuils et se pencher en avant. Dans cette position peu équivoque, il dévoilait pleinement ses intentions.

\- Est-ce que cela répond à la question ?, murmura-t-il en observant les réactions de Severus par-dessus son épaule.

Celui-ci s'avança vivement jusqu'à lui et fit glisser ses mains le long du dos, dans une caresse prometteuse. Il serra les fesses offertes puis les écarta doucement. La vision de ce trou n'attendant que lui l'excitait au plus au point. Il frotta sa verge contre Harry, appréciant les gémissements d'anticipation qu'il déclenchait puis glissa un doigt couvert de salive dans l'antre chaude. Potter serra les lèvres pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Un deuxième doigt vint le préparer en douceur et la frustration commença à se faire sentir. Alors qu'il allait en réclamer plus, Severus parla avant lui, d'une voix rauque qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

\- J'ai un lit à deux pas.

Harry ricana.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça, je n'irai nulle part ailleurs. Maintenant !, ajouta-t-il en poussant ses hanches vers le corps de Snape.

Ce dernier n'en attendait pas moins. Il ôta ses doigts et plaça son membre devant l'entrée après l'avoir rapidement humidifié. Il le pénétra lentement, fermant les yeux, appréciant les chairs l'entourant étroitement. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde il entreprit de vifs mouvements de va et vient, encouragé par les gémissements de Harry qui lui demandait d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Alors qu'il posait une main sur le dos qui se creusait devant lui, il eut une conscience plus vive de ce qu'il se passait : il faisait l'amour à Harry Potter.

Son cœur rata un battement et il stoppa le mouvement de ses hanches. Son sexe pulsait à l'intérieur du brun mais il ne bougeait plus. Il voulait prendre le temps d'apprécier, de se calmer un peu pour que cela dure plus longtemps. Il fit lentement remonter ses mains le long du dos jusqu'aux épaules où il s'appuya pour se pencher en avant. Il embrassa la nuque, mordilla l'arrière d'une oreille et murmura :

\- Je pourrais faire ça toute la nuit.

Le souffle rapide du Sauveur lui indiquait que cette pause n'était pas utile qu'à lui.

\- Ça me va, souffla Harry qui appréciait les caresses.

Severus se redressa et tout en massant le creux des reins à l'aide de ses pouces, fit ressortir son sexe au ralenti, centimètre après centimètre. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus que son gland à l'intérieur, il le poussa de nouveau, à un rythme tout aussi retenu. Ces allers-retours d'une lenteur divine firent gémir Harry qui, n'en pouvant plus, porta une de ses mains sur son propre sexe. Il commença à se masturber, suivant le rythme imposé, décalottant sa verge à chaque fois, passant son pouce sur son gland humide.

Snape ferma les yeux et se souvint. Dix ans plus tôt il avait vu un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et au regard fier entrer dans la salle des professeurs du château. Bien entendu, il l'avait reconnu tout de suite. Mais il l'avait regardé autrement et pour la première fois, il n'avait pas vu l'agaçant James Potter, mais bien Harry, le fils de sa meilleur amie, celui dont les yeux le faisait frissonner. Ses amants de quelques jours ou semaines pour les plus chanceux avaient presque tous les yeux verts…

Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le corps devant lui. Tout était parfait. Avec puissance, il surprit Harry en le pilonnant d'un coup. Il ressortit doucement mais ses entrées étaient désormais brusques, énergiques et rapides. Il chassa la main de Potter et enroula ses propres doigts autour du membre gonflé qui n'attendait que ça. Le professeur d'études des moldus laissa un long gémissement jaillir de sa gorge. Il s'agrippa plus fermement au fauteuil tandis que tout s'accélérait : en lui et autour de lui. Il sentait les hanches de Snape venir claquer contre ses fesses avec force, de plus en plus vite. Il lui sembla soudain que ses appuis étaient trop mous, que ses jambes ne tenaient plus. Il lui sembla ne plus être dans son corps mais au-dessus, visualisant la scène avec une excitation extrême qui le fit jouir dans un cri.

En éjaculant, il resserra d'instinct ses fesses autour de la verge du maître de potions. Ce dernier ressentant l'étroitesse soudaine du trou qu'il bondait se sentit venir aussitôt. Dans un dernier gémissement, serrant les dents et les hanches de Harry, il se déversa en lui, profondément. Il reprit aussitôt ses caresses le long du dos et aida Potter à se redresser pour le caler contre lui. Le brun frémit en sentant le sexe de Severus le quitter et son dos se coller contre le torse du professeur. Les bras forts l'entourèrent tandis que de légers baisers courraient sur ses épaules. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, se laissant aller. Il sentit la semence glisser entre ses fesses et couler lentement le long de ses cuisses, et cela le fit sourire.

Il ne voulait pas parler, au risque de briser le charme du moment. Il vivait donc pleinement la caresse, laissant le temps à leur membre de retomber et à leur cœur de se réguler. Il finit par se retourner dans les bras de Snape et posa son front dans son cou, l'enlaçant presque tendrement. Il n'osait pourtant rajouter de la douceur à celle que lui prodiguait déjà son ancien professeur, ne voulant pas passer pour un romantique trop empressé. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, totalement nus, poisseux, serrés dans une étreinte veloutée, se prouvant mutuellement l'existence des sentiments délicats qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ce fut Severus qui finit par rompre le silence de sa voix grave. Son murmure chaud fit vibrer Harry qui resserra aussitôt son étreinte.

\- Tu veux rester dormir ?

Potter bougea légèrement la tête, juste de quoi permettre à ses lèvres d'atteindre la base du cou et d'y déposer un doux baiser.

\- À ton avis ?

Snape se détacha lentement de lui et lui jeta un coup d'œil, un sourire à la fois moqueur et tendre se dessinant sur son visage pâle.

\- Mon avis compte professeur Potter ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- C'est tout de même chez vous, professeur Snape, répondit-il en se déplaçant pour récupérer sa baguette et se lancer un rapide sort de nettoyage.

Il la braqua vers son amant et fit de même pour lui, sans lui demander son avis.

\- Il y a encore quelques heures, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé pointer ta baguette sur moi sans me défendre.

\- Il y a encore quelques heures, rétorqua aussitôt Harry en souriant largement, je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu me prendrais contre ce fauteuil avec une autre sorte de baguette.

Il avait ponctué sa phrase en posant sa main sur le sexe redevenu paresseux du maître de potions.

\- Bien. Donc si je comprends bien, la règle c'est : mes appartements, ma décision ?

\- C'est ça, reconnut Harry en allant prendre sa coupe de champagne que Severus avait remplie juste avant leurs ébats.

\- Dans ce cas, poursuivit Snape en lui ôtant le verre alors qu'il atteignait à peine ses lèvres, tu vas dans mon lit, mais je ne te garantis pas de te laisser dormir toute la nuit.

Le brun lui fit un sourire satisfait.

\- Très bien. Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas boire mon champagne ?

Severus se colla à lui et avança, le forçant à reculer vers une des portes du salon menant, très probablement, à sa chambre.

\- Parce que tu vas boire autre chose, suggéra-t-il de sa voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Harry sauta sur ses lèvres et se laissa emporter jusqu'au lit, promesse de mille et uns plaisirs nocturnes.

Ils eurent plusieurs fois l'occasion de se retrouver seuls, parfois chez Severus, parfois chez Harry, mais toujours le soir, après le dîner. La relation qui s'installait entre eux restait secrète. Seul le professeur de botanique semblait suspecter quelque chose et avait essayé d'obtenir quelques informations lors d'un verre partagé à Pré-au-Lard avec son ami Potter.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas encore disputés depuis la rentrée, énumérait Neville. Je t'ai vu remonter des cachots plusieurs fois en allant au petit déjeuner le matin et Ron m'a dit que tu l'avais remercié d'avoir laissé venir Snape à ton anniversaire cet été.

\- Pardon, ricana Harry. C'est toi que j'aurais dû remercier, tu es celui qui l'avait invité.

\- Dis-moi !, lança Neville poussant son collègue à la confidence.

Le brun prit une pause mystérieuse et but une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre.

\- On prépare les cours de duel qui commencent la semaine prochaine, avoua-t-il comme une plate explication.

Le professeur de botanique fronça les sourcils, ne se laissant pas berner.

\- Et il baise comme un dieu, ajouta Harry en baissant la voix.

\- Ah ! Je le savais !

Neville donna un coup de poing sur la table, un large sourire fendant son visage heureux. Et dans la seconde qui suivit, il regarda Harry comme une espèce de héros.

\- Tu te rends compte, souffla-t-il, tu te tapes notre ancien prof de potions.

\- Ouais, c'est cool hein ?, ricana Potter très fier de lui. Bon, mais tu le gardes pour toi Londubat, sinon…

\- T'inquiète mon pote !, l'arrêta Neville en levant ses mains. J'ai beau apprécier Severus comme un ami, il me fait toujours un peu peur parfois. Je ne voudrais pas connaître de représailles.

Ils s'amusèrent un moment sur de vieux souvenirs d'école, laissant la conversation et le temps filer au rythme lent de leurs gorgées d'alcool. La semaine suivante fut marquée par le début des cours de duel. La Grande Salle avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. Les quatre tables servant aux repas flottaient à plusieurs mètres du sol contre les murs pour libérer le plus d'espace possible. Au centre de la pièce, un immense cercle blanc avait été tracé et les élèves se tenaient tout autour, admirant leur enseignant Potter placer un sortilège de protection au niveau du cercle. À ses côtés, le sombre Severus Snape se tenait bien droit, baguette à la main, et suivait discrètement les mouvements de la baguette de Harry des yeux.

\- Bien !, lança enfin le professeur. Merci à tous d'être présents à ce cours qui vous permettra de perfectionner la pratique des sorts que vous apprenez et surtout, d'acquérir les bons réflexes pour les utiliser au bon moment.

Cette entrée en matière amena des sourires d'anticipation sur les visages des étudiants.

\- Pour vous donner une idée de ce que peut être un vrai duel, nous avons pensé vous faire une démonstration avec le professeur Snape. Les protections présentes autour de nous seront suffisantes, mais restez sur vos gardes tout de même, ajouta Potter d'un ton très sérieux.

Certains élèves reculèrent en s'observant, légèrement inquiets à présent. Snape ne put empêcher un très léger sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. Harry leur faisait peur bien qu'en réalité les sorts puissants de protections qu'il avait posé ne risquaient rien. Mais cela mettait les étudiants dans l'ambiance parfois angoissante d'un vrai combat. Ils se mirent face à face et se saluèrent en levant leur baguette au niveau de leur visage.

\- À trois !, lança Harry en se retournant pour s'éloigner de son amant secret.

\- Un !, lâcha sourdement Snape en faisant de même.

\- Deux, susurra Potter en lui refaisant brusquement face. Et trois !, hurla-t-il sans attendre.

Son sort fusa de sa baguette aussi vite qu'un éclair. Toujours de dos, Severus se contenta de pointer la sienne derrière lui et les étincelles dorées s'écrasèrent contre un bouclier invisible. Il se retourna enfin et contre-attaqua. Petit à petit, tout en observant les deux sorciers se lancer des sorts de plus en plus impressionnants, les élèves reculaient, d'instinct. Certains poussèrent même un petit cri lorsqu'un des sorts de Potter atterrit sur le dôme invisible de protection.

Harry s'amusait. Il ne lançait que des sorts faciles, en informulés, mais il ne laissait aucun répit à Snape, enchaînant les attaques avec une rapidité surprenante. Severus se protégeait et tentait quelques attaques à la moindre ouverture. Il était évident que les deux hommes se valaient. Potter profita d'un sort d'entrave qui avait atteint Snape au torse pour s'approcher de lui. Severus était déjà en train de se libérer lorsqu'il lui murmura :

\- Tu me laisses gagner et je t'avale jusqu'à la garde ce soir.

Les yeux du maître des potions s'écarquillèrent de surprise et son cœur s'emballa. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son amant ose le défier ainsi, devant des élèves de surcroît. Bien sûr, personne n'avait pu entendre les paroles du professeur d'études des moldus et ce dernier s'écartait déjà, prêt à réattaquer. Severus se défit enfin du sort d'entrave et lança une attaque mineure que Harry évita en se baissant. Les étincelles vinrent exploser contre les barrières de protections. Les élèves reculèrent un peu plus. D'un saut vif, Snape s'avança jusqu'à son collègue et lui coinça son bras armé dans le dos, plaçant sa baguette sous sa gorge. Harry le fixa en souriant.

\- Tu es sûr ?, susurra-t-il.

Menant un combat intérieur entre son désir de ne pas perdre devant la moitié de l'école et celui de voir la proposition alléchante du brun se réaliser, Snape finit par relâcher imperceptiblement le bras de Potter. Ce dernier se dégagea en quelques secondes et pointa sa baguette sur son collègue. Il lança son fameux _expelliarmus_ qui désarma Severus en un rien de temps.

Les élèves applaudirent devant cette belle démonstration et la leçon se poursuivit avec de nombreux conseils pratiques, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Les deux enseignants qui passaient parmi les élèves se jetaient parfois un coup d'œil, et un sourire. Ils avaient fini par comprendre une chose toute simple : ensemble, ils étaient heureux.

**THE END**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Je travaille encore sur une fic HP/DM mais que je veux très "canon" et qui me prend donc du temps de recherche et d'écriture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce One-Shot ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée ! Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Lusaka.**


End file.
